Pokemon xyz ¿como hubiera querido que fueran los últimos capítulos?
by alegenesis2411
Summary: Como hubieran sido los últimos 9 capítulos si ash hubiera sido campeón de la liga kalos


Todo pasó en la Liga Kalos

Ash: Greninja Shuriken de Agua.

Greninja: Greninja.

Alan: Charizard Garra Dragón.

Charizard: Charizard.

(Los ataques chocan pero Charizard cae al suelo)

Réferi: Charizard no puede continuar Greninja gana eso significa que el campeón de la Liga Kalos es Ash Ketchup de Pueblo Paleta.

(Todo el mundo aplaude)

(Mientras con Serena y los otros)

Serena: Ash Gano.

Bonnie: Si buen trabajo Ash.

Clemont: Genial ha Ganado.

Alexandra: Hay que felicitarlo.

Shauna, Trevor, Tierno y Sawyer: Alexandra tiene razón.

Alexa: Si hay que hacerlo.

(Mientras en Kanto)

Delia: Genial mi hijo gano estoy tan orgullosa de él.

Profesor Oak: Yo también estoy orgulloso de él Delia.

Richie: Genial esa final fue asombrosa.

Tracey: Richie tiene razón.

Misty: Que bien que Ash al fin gane una Liga.

Brock: Yo también estoy feliz que Ash haya ganado.

(Mientras en Jotho)

Lily: Ash gano genial.

Macey: Si es Genial.

Jackson: Chicos el que gano la Liga Kalos es Ash lo enfrente en la Conferencia Plateada y me gano.

Jimmy: Entonces ese es Ash Ketchup la persona que te derroto en la Conferencia Plateada.

Marina: Al ver ese Greninja me dice que es muy fuerte.

Lyra: Ese es Ash. Y Hola Mi nombre es Lyra y este de aquí es mi novio Khoury.

Khoury: Hola nombre es Khoury y yo y Lyra conocemos a Ash desde que estaba viajando en Sinnoh.

Lyra: En ese tiempo Ash viajaba con Dane, Alexandra, Alexa y Brock.

Jimmy y Marina: ¿Quién es Dane?

Khoury: Lyra le puso ese apodo a Dawn.

(Mientras en Hoenn)

Max: Genial Ash gano ya quiero una batalla con él.

May: Max tranquilízate.

Caroline: Max, May tiene razón cálmate.

Norman: Se está poniendo así porque está muy emocionado de ver a Ash en la TV.

Drew: May, tu padre tiene razón.

Harley: Debo estar de acuerdo con Drew.

Solidad: Es genial que Ash haya ganó.

Tyson, Harrison y Morrison: Lo mismo digo.

(Mientras tanto en Sinnoh)

Dawn: Súper Ash gano.

Paul: Así que el tonto gano.

Barry: Si Ash gano.

Angie: Guau estupendo.

Conway: Estoy muy feliz pero también muy sorprendido.

Nando: Estoy feliz de que ganara Ash.

Zoey: Estoy contenta por Ash.

Kenny: Yo también.

Úrsula: Ese Greninja es genial.

(Mientras en el laboratorio del Profesor Rowan)

Gary: Así que Chico-Ashy ya gano una Liga.

Profesor Rowan: Ash Gano una liga.

(Mientras en Unova)

Iris: Ash gano genial.

Cilan: La batalla fue súper picante.

Bianca: Todos estamos contentos.

Trip: Yo no.

Cameron: Yo sí.

Stephan: Valla Ash gano.

Virgil: Eso fue estupendo.

(Mientras en una región cercana a Hoenn)

Lylia: Valla ese chico es fuerte.

Lulú: Te dije que sería emocionante verlo Lylia.

Chris: Escuche que el viajo por Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova antes de viajar por la región Kalos.

Kiawe: Si ese chico viaja aquí en Alola voy a retarle a una batalla.

Nereida: Kiawe tranquilo.

Gabriel Oak: Ese es el niño que dijo mi primo.

Profesor Kukui: Ese chico es asombroso

(Volviendo con Nuestros héroes)

(Ya había empezado la ceremonia)

Diantha: Felicidades Ash te otorgo el trofeo de la Liga Kalos.

Ash: Estoy tan feliz de haber ganado.

Alan: Felicidades Ash.

Ash: Gracias Alan.

Alexandra: Ash Felicidades.

Ash: Gracias Alexandra.

(Mientras en las regiones de Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh, Unova y Alola)

Todos excepto el Profesor Oak, la mamá de Ash y el profesor Rowan: Iremos a Kalos para felicitarle a Ash.

(Mientras en la Torre Prisma)

Xero: Todos los preparativos están listos hora de comenzar.

(Mientras con nuestros héroes)

(Alan y Ash se daban las manos)

(Mientras con Lysandre)

Lysandre: Zygarde la hora a llegado muéstrame tu poder.

(El lugar donde estaban exploto solo las paredes y el techo)

Lysandre: El Telón se alza les presento mi más grande obra.

(Zygarde esta recolectando las células que necesita para transformarse en su forma 50 porciento)

(Zygarde se trasforma en su forma 50% y también salen las raíces raras)

Personas: Ahhhh.

Meyer: ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Lysandre: Todas las cosas de este planeta están a punto de nacer renacimiento que hermosa palabra.

(Mientras con nuestros héroes)

(Las raíces raras llegan al estadio)

Todos excepto Ash, Alan, Serena, Bonnie, Mairin, Clemont, Diantha, Alexandra, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor y el profesor Sycamore: Ahh.

(Ash, Alan, Alexandra, Sylveon, Nintales (forma Alola) y Pikachu se sorprenden)

Profesor Sycamore: ¿Qué está pasando?

Diantha: ¿Qué diablos esta pasa?

(Mientras con Serena y los otros)

Bonnie: Puní-chan regresa.

(Bonnie sigue a Blandido)

Clemont Eureka digo Bonnie ¿adónde vas?

(Serena, Alexa y Clemont siguen a Bonnie)

Narrador: La Liga Kalos ha sido interrumpida por un incidente de enormes proporciones ¿Cuál es el poder de Zygarde? ¿Y que trata de conseguir Lysandre? Las respuestas se revelaran cuando el viaje continúe esta historia continuara.

Dare no sei demo naikedo Kimi wa michi de koronde  
Sonomama soko ni nekorobi Aoi sora o miageta  
Hoho o tsutau namida no Kirameki kazari janai  
Ikiteru koto no yorokobi Ima wasurechaikenai  
Hiza o tsuite Okiagatta Kimi no senaka ni shimita  
Doro-darake no kizuato no itami wa ēruda

Kimi to te o tsunagō Tsurai toki wa motto  
Zero kara hajimeyou Hora Hora te o tsunagō  
Minna te o tsunagō Tsurai toki wa motto  
Chikara o awaseyou Hora Hora te o tsunagō  
Zutto Zutto Te o tsunagō


End file.
